


Best Day Of The Year

by Roche715



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roche715/pseuds/Roche715
Summary: Her thumbs meet right in the spot where his tufts of chest hair trail off into nothing...
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 43





	Best Day Of The Year

Her thumbs meet right in the spot where his tufts of chest hair trail off into nothing. The other fingers are slotted in the spaces between each of his ribs, the sweat on his skin--and hers-- making him sticky. She focuses on that; the tacky sensation she feels every time her fingers shift.

It's the only thing keeping her from surrendering to the wave of pleasure that threatens to crash over her with every second that he's still inside her, still touching her. Because she wants this to go on forever. Because it feels _so god damn good _.__

She grabs his hand when he tries to slide a thumb to the apex of her folds, places it back on her hip.

“No.” Her voice is breathy. A grunt comes from deep in his throat and he tries to redirect his hand back to the nub at her center. She slaps his hand away. If he did _that_ , it all would be over in seconds.

“Not yet,” she whines, shakes her head, delirious. Slots her fingers back between his sticky ribs. Thanks to whichever otherworldly force is responsible for bringing them together, whichever force is responsible for making them fit together so perfectly.

“Scully…you gotta… I can’t,” he groans, then drops his head back onto the pillow, focusing his eyes on the ceiling. He’s holding off too, she knows. She can feel the muscles in his thighs twitch against her ass every time she sinks down to the base of his delicious length. Her movement above him slows, allowing them both to ease back from the ledge to oblivion.

Bracing her arms on either side of his head, she drops down on her forearms so that her chest presses into his. Two-day old stubble – her request of course—pricks at her lips as she rains kisses first at his lips, then his jaw, back to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“Don’t want this to end, Mulder...” she moans, sticking her tongue out to sild across the Adam’s apple that bobs under the thin skin of his neck. His responding moan vibrates her whole body. “Just a little longer please?” He may be the king of puppy dog eyes, but she knows how to use them too.

His are still a bit glassy and far away but he nods and wraps his arms around her back before giving her a soft kiss on the nose.

“Anything for the birthday girl.”


End file.
